Zoids Grade-Ups
In 1989, TOMY introduced a sub-line of Zoids, called Grade Ups. These Zoids featured special motorised connection ports on their backs that allowed them to connect to extra weapons systems with motorised features. A total of five Grade Up weapons kits were produced. :For the list of model kits released in this line, see: Grade Up Zoids GU-01 Hyper Beam Gun Developed by the Republic initially for the Houndsoldier, the GU-01 unit was one of the most commonly used systems. The system consisted of a pair of heavy beam cannons, each with a power generator powered by the Zoid's Power Connector Port. Additionally, the unit mounted a long-range laser sensor to improve its accuracy. *'Weight:' 13 tons *'Length:' 7.6 meters *'Height:' 2.5 meters *'Width:' 5.1 meters *'Attack Power:' 11 *'Defence Power:' 7 The GU-01 kit consisted of a single frame of parts, as well as two different gears on axles. The kit was moulded in bronze. When completed, the gears drive a pair of drums at the end of the cannons. The weapon can be mounted on any “Grade Ups” Zoid, except for the Orudios, as the wings get in the way. The GU-01 kit was remoulded in black and included with the Technozoids Storm Tiger. This is the only time a Grade Up unit has been reissued outside of Japan. GU-02 Pulse Cannon The GU-02 unit was developed by the Guylos Empire for the Zeekdober. A high-speed pulse laser weapon, the unit spits out thousands of "rounds" per minute. The cannon can either be fired in a concentrated beam to burn through super-hard armour, or sprayed across a wide area. *'Weight:' 11 tons *'Length:' 7.5 meters *'Height:' 6.2 meters *'Width:' 2.5 meters *'Attack Power:' 10 *'Defence Power:' 5 The GU-02 kit consisted of a single frame of parts, as well as two different gears on axles, and two rubber caps. The kit was moulded in black with purple caps. When completed, the gears spin the cannon barrel. The weapon can be mounted on any “Grade Ups” Zoid. The GU-02 kit was remoulded in grey and included with the Gungyarados. It also would have been included with the Technozoids Doberman, but the line was discontinued before the model reached production. GU-03 Eye Flasher The Eye Flasher was created by the Helic Republic to enhance the reconnaissance capabilities of their Zoids. The unit consisted of two parts; a booster unit to increase speed and endurance, and a sophisticated search radar. The design was stolen by the Guylos Empire, who developed their own, identical version. *'Weight:' 6.5 tons *'Length:' 5.4 meters *'Height:' 2.0 meters *'Width:' 1.7 meters *'Attack Power:' 9 *'Defence Power:' 9 The GU-03 unit came pre-assembled. It consisted of a battery pack and a light unit attached by a cord. The unit took a single "AA" battery; when activated the light flashed on in red. Unlike the other Grade-Up weapons, GU-03 did not attach to the power connection port. Instead, on the Houndsoldier, Zeekdober, King Liger, King Baron and Ice Blazer, it clipped under belly with the light unit replacing the eyes. On the Battle Cougar and Godkaiser, the unit mounted on top of their Power Connection Ports. On the Gul Tiger, the unit mounted on the back, with the light in the barrel of the Charged Particle Cannon. The unit cannot be used on the Gilvader, Orudios, Gungyarados or King Gojulas. GU-04 Winglider The Winglider is designed to enhance the mobility of the Republic's Zoids, specifically the King Liger. The unit allows the Zoids to fly, as well as enhancing their manoeuvrability. The upgrade also included a quartet of small cannons, increasing the firepower of the carrying Zoid. *'Weight:' 9 tons *'Length:' 5 meters *'Height:' 3.5 meters *'Width:' 13.1 meters *'Attack Power:' 14 *'Defence Power:' 8 The GU-04 kit consisted of two frames of parts, as well as two different gears on axles. The kit was moulded in white and chrome gold. When completed, the gears drive a pair of wings that flap. The weapon can be mounted on any “Grade Ups” Zoid, except for the Orudios, as the wings get in the way. GU-05 Gyrocrafter The last of the Grade-up Units, the GU-05 was initially developed for the Gul Tiger. The unit fulfils two different functions. The first is as a flight system, allowing the Zoid to fly in a helicopter-like manner. Additionally, the unit acts as an intake fan for the Gul Tiger's Charged Particle Cannon, increasing its overall power. *'Weight:' 10 tons *'Length:' 2.9 meters *'Height:' 2.1 meters *'Width:' 10 meters *'Attack Power:' 8 *'Defence Power:' 10 The GU-05 kit consisted of a single frame of parts, as well as two different gears on axles. The kit was moulded in grey. When completed, the gears drive a pair of drums at the end of the cannons. The weapon can be mounted on any “Grade Ups” Zoid, save for the Orudios, as the wings get in the way. Other Models TOMY also produced a line of space exploration models known as Scitex. These models featured modular motorised action features that were identical in function to the Grade-Up kits, and fully compatible with the Grade-up ports on the Zoids models. One kit, the Drillgan Unit has become particularly famous amongst Zoids fandom. Resembling a "Maser" weapon, the model is used as an unofficial upgrade for the Gilvader. See also *Zoids *List of Zoids *Zoids Remodeling Sets *Customize Parts *Power Up Parts Category:Zoids Category:Technozoids